Koyuki and Natsumi and the Night of the Bottomless Pit
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Koyuki and Natsumi are having fun, talking about space frogs and boyfriends and other planets, when suddenly they drift to sleep while listening to a radio show called Post To Post AM.


The Narrator says:

It was a day like any other day, except that Natsumi, Dororo, and Koyuki the ninja girl were all hanging out together. In the

dark eeri forest. In the dead of night. So you can forget all that stuff about it being a day like any other day. Cuz yeah, it's

the night.

OUR STORY BEGINS:

"I just love the night. It's perfect for eating chocolate covered raspberries, and also for stealth ninja training" said Koyuki.

"I too love the night. And Kindle's science fiction mystery horror novels about Edgar Alan Poe. But give me pralines and rhubarb ice cream over raspberries any day!" replied Dororo.

"Dororo is right. Raspberries blow!" said Natsumi.

"Ah, but Dororo is so cool. Personally I love rhubarb pie, especially when its covered in ants. Gives it a slight lemon flavoring!" said

Koyuki.

"Wow, you eat rhubarb pie with ants? You're so awesome Koyuki" said Natsumi.

"Nah, that's just cuz I'm a starseed from the planet Nibiru's sister planet Ninjaru!" exclaimed Koyuki.

"Koyuki, I must have your attention, my queen!" said Dororo leaping onto Koyuki's knee.

"Dororo, you are so cute. If you need some St. Johns Wart for your depression I've got you covered. But, I am talking to my best friend you know" said Koyuki.

"I sense a disturbance in the force" said Dororo.

"What's that?" asked Koyuki. Dororo whispered 'Natsumi' very softly in Koyuki's ear. Natsumi didn't hear.

"So, anyway, I can't believe you actually trained that stupid frog to be nice, when the frogs I know are so often completely unscrupulus!" said Natsumi.

"Well, Natsumi, I'll have you know, Dororo is very wise. He doesn't like to be called 'stupid' by anyone. Kiss Dororo, Natsumi, he's a nice boy! He'll turn into a handsome prince someday" said Koyuki.

"Really? You want me to kiss a frog?" asked Natsumi, looking puzzled.

"Yes, if a princess can do it, so can you, baby! Pretend its Saburo!" replied Koyuki.

"Your frog seems cool. I apologize. But I'm not really sure...that I wanna kiss a space frog!" said Natsumi. Koyuki picked up

Dororo, and shoved him in Natsumi's face. Natsumi ended up kissing Dororo. Dororo blushed.

"Our friendship depends on you kissing this wonderful and spiritually enlightened frog. There, the ritual is done!" said

Koyuki.

"The dark deed has been performed" said Natsumi, with a look of shock, her eyes sporadically twitching with confusion.

"Aww, don't feel strange about it Natsumi. Dororo...is very, very sensitive" said Koyuki. Dororo leaped into Koyuki's lap,

and curled up in a ball.

"Koyuki, please don't be jealous" said Dororo.

"Why would I be jealous, silly! Anyway, Natsumi, I heard you and Saburo are getting closer. Is that true?" asked Koyuki.

"Nah, just a wild rumor," said Natsumi.

"That's too bad. I had developed a tongue twister. Natsumi and Saburo alone in a subaru!" said Koyuki.

"Oh. That's certainly...interesting" said Natsumi.

"Does Fuyuki have a girlfriend yet? Oh, is he still dating Momoka?" asked Koyuki.

"Fuyuki won't fall in love with anyone, that stone cold bastard!" muttered Natsumi.

"What? You and Saburo got plastered?" asked Koyuki.

"No, nothing, never mind. It's getting late, I think we should probly call it a night, normal non-ninja girls need their sleep

too" said Natsumi.

"Yeah, that's true. But sometimes, I like to listen to Post to Post AM around now. It's a talk show that speaks to my heart. Me and Dororo are regular callers!" said Koyuki.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. I gotta get going" replied Natsumi. Koyuki stopped Natsumi in her tracks, grabbing her by the shoulder, and looking into her eyes.

"You are compelled to listen" said Koyuki. Natsumi responded, as if under hypnosis.

"I'm compelled to listen!" said Natsumi.

"That-a girl!" said Koyuki, slapping Natsumi on the back in a jovial manner.

"So what is Post to Post?" asked Natsumi.

"It's a show that takes all the wild theories of every message board post and crams them together into a sea of audible awesome!" replied Koyuki.

They turned on Koyuki's portable radio.

Welcome to Post to Post AM! I'm your host Mart Spell, here to interview a man named Steven Mel who claims he has

discovered a bottomless pit in his backyard!

"We're gonna go find that pit!" said Koyuki. Then, she watched as Natsumi drifted to sleep.

"Oh well, we'll find it in our lucid dreams, on Mt. Fuji" suggested Natsumi.

"No, it's in America, not Japan. In Ellensburg, Washington. We've gotta catch a plane, NOW!" said Koyuki. Then she too

began to collapse and fall to sleep, listening to the sounds of Post to Post AM.

To be continued...


End file.
